Profitons de cette unique nuit
by panteraa
Summary: Les sentiments d'une jeune femme envers son chevalier, l'amour d'une nuit, la disparition d'un matin...    Légende Arthurienne Galaad X OC, très leger lemon. Bonne lecture


**Les personnages de la légende Arthurienne sont d'ordre public mais ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage...). Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Elle se souvient de toutes les attentions qu'il lui avait témoigné ce jours là. Douceur, passion, tristesse... tout s'était suivi à une vitesse folle et jamais elle n'avait autant ressentie le manque d'une personne. Et puis il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans explication, seulement ce regard empli d'une rage intérieur et d'une colère personnel. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était sorti si vite alors que rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle avait tenté de le retenir, vainement. Il avait retiré son bras et lui avait demandé de le laisser s'en aller, de ne jamais chercher à le revoir. Les larmes avaient coulées et pendant un instant elle cru qu'il la rassurerait, lui susurrerait des mots doux pour la calmer. Mais rien, tristement il s'était éloigné et avait disparu dans les couloirs pour ne jamais revenir.<br>Anna ne pensait pas un instant le revoir dans ces murs. Ou plutôt, c'était elle qui avait été convié aux festivités à la grande forteresse de Camelot. Et bien sur, lui aussi. Le plus jeune chevalier de la table ronde, fidèle au roi, pur de corps et d'esprit. Oui, Galaad serait aussi présent à cette fête et la jeune femme s'en réjouissait. Les réjouissances avaient été organisé en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du roi et beaucoup de personnes alliées et amies avaient étés conviés, dont le père d' Anna, seigneur d'une quelconque terre du royaume de Bretagne. Sa famille et elle étaient arrivés comme prévu un peu en avance, quelques heures avant que ne commence le début. La jeune femme avait pris congé de ses hôtes et fut menée dans les appartements qui seraient siens le temps des festivités. Les femmes à son service lui conseillèrent de commencer à choisir une tenue digne des chevaliers présents, mais son esprit vaquait trop loin pour qu'elle ne pense à de telles choses maintenant. Elle demanda d'un sourire poli qu'on lui indique les jardins, elle désirait prendre l'air et réfléchir. Elle se sentait idiote de penser ainsi depuis cette fameuse soirée, croire que sire Galaad ressentait le moindre sentiment pour elle lui semblait un mensonge. Et pourtant, elle espérait que son délire illusoire soit vrai... Les servantes acceptèrent à contre cœur la requête de la jeune femme et, les informations en poche, Anna sortit.

Les murs de Camelot étaient en cette journée décorés de mille couleurs, chatoyantes et vives, parfois criardes, dépeignant des scènes de guerre, de chasse, de hauts fait et même d'amour. Les couloirs étaient bondés de monde s'affairant à une tache particulière. Servantes, femmes de chambre, cuisiniers, décorateurs... Tous se bousculaient à la hâte sans demander leur reste. Anna en fut troublée. Jamais chez elle, même lors de grandes fêtes, les hommes se marchaient dessus à s'en blesser. Ici, c'était un véritable champs de bataille. Chaque mouvements étaient calculés, les déplacements minutieux sous peine de faire tomber sa charge et ne jamais espérer la revoir. La jeune femme avançait donc dans cette cohue bruyante et tenta de trouver une échappatoire en longeant les murs. Elle réussit finalement à s'en sortir sans trop de mal et atteindre les jardins du château. Eux aussi préparés pour la réception, des tables avaient été placé en extérieur sous un immense hall de bois construit pour l'occasion. Le temps semblait favorable, le soleil brillait et aucun nuages ne venaient contraster avec le bleu du ciel. L'air était chaud en cette fin de saison d'été, tout semblait parfait pour l'anniversaire du Roi. Bien entendu, trouver un coin tranquille dans ce brouhaha était peine perdu pour la jeune femme qui n'y avait en l'occurrence pas pensée avant. Même en s'éloignant considérablement du lieu des festivités, le bruit lui revenait immanquablement dans les oreilles. Elle soupira soulagée lorsqu'elle arriva assez loin pour que les voix ne soient plus qu'un simple murmure étouffé. Bien entendu, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour revenir au château, mais cette distance en valait la peine. S'asseyant sur un banc, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelqu'un la surveillait. Ce n'est que lorsque celui ci lui adressa la parole qu'elle sursauta violemment.

-Que fait donc une jeune dame comme vous aussi éloigné du château en ces temps de fêtes?

Cette voix douce appartenait à un homme. Plus vieux qu'elle, surement de l'age du roi, il semblait avoir connu un bon nombre de bataille. De fin cheveux blond châtain se mêlaient aux fils noirs qui formaient sa chevelure, tombant sur ses épaules de manière hirsute. Deux yeux brun la fixaient avec sympathie et amusement, elle remarqua des rides naissant au coin de chaque œil. Elle eut confiance en lui au premier abord. Il lui rappelait Galaad bien que les deux ne se ressemble pas de physique. Anna ne connaissait pas bien les chevaliers d'Arthur, mais au vu de sa stature, elle devina aisément que celui ci faisait partit de la table ronde. Elle demanda pour être sûr.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur messire?

-Oh! Pardonnez moi cette impolitesse. Je suis Gauvain. Dit-il en saisissant la main de la jeune femme et la portant à ses lèvres. Et moi, puis-je savoir le nom de cette dame? Questionna t-il en se redressant.

Elle lui répondit de même, il en fut charmé de l'apprendre. Elle aussi. Le chevalier Gauvain, de ce qu'elle en savait, était un homme bien, fidèle au roi, courageux et aimant avec les dames.

-Et si je puis me permettre, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite là? Redemanda t-il.

-Je tentais de me changer les idées avant de rejoindre mes appartements et me préparer.

-Ma foi si cela vous est nécessaire. Puis je connaitre la raison qui vous tourmente? Un homme peut-être?

Anna sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge. Gauvain semblait être perspicace. Elle aurait pu lui répondre que ses affaires ne le concernait pas, mais elle sentait que parler avec quelqu'un serait tout aussi efficace que de penser seule. En outre, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se confesser à lui. Elle lui répondit donc.

-Êtes vous voyant messire? Il y a bien, en effet, un homme qui occupe mes pensées...

-Oh! Va t-il être ici ce soir? Je le connais peut-être.

-Vous le connaissez j'en suis sûr. Et je suppose que oui, il sera présent à la fête.

-Et est-ce que cet homme vous a fait du mal?

-Oh non! Jamais de la vie il ne le ferait... Enfin, peut-être si... mais pas comme vous le pensez...

-Pardonnez moi dans ce cas. Ainsi donc la raison qui vous tourment vient du cœur...

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne put empêcher ses joues de se teinter par la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Elle détourna les yeux vers le sol et commença à triturer les pans de sa robe qui avaient en ce moment grand intérêt pour la jeune femme. Gauvain saisit doucement ses mains et repris.

-Est-ce un homme marié?

-Non... Murmura t-elle.

-Ne vous aime t-il pas?

-Je l'ignore messire, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, il a disparu en vitesse les yeux plein de colère. Je ne sais si cette haine m'était adressée ou non.

Gauvain resta un instant pensif. Qui parmi les chevaliers qu'il connaissait pouvait réagir de cette manière. Il l'ignorait.

-Puis-je vous demander le nom de cet homme? Demanda le chevalier intéressé.

Anna ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle hésitait encore à lui dire, elle savait que parmi les chevaliers de la table ronde, Galaad était considéré comme le pur et le parfait. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas attenter à sa réputation pour ses misérables peines de cœur non justifiées. Mais voyant le regard interrogateur de son confident du moment, elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Car parler avec lui avait peut-être été sa meilleur idée depuis longtemps.

-Promettez moi une chose messire Gauvain. N'en parler à personne d'autre, pas même à l'homme dont je vais annoncer le nom.

-Je le promet ma dame.

-Bien...Elle pris une forte inspiration et se lança. L'homme qui occupe mes pensées est messire Galaad, chuchota t-elle.

Les yeux de Gauvain s'ouvrirent en grand face au choc. De tous les chevaliers, a aucun moment il n'avait pensé à lui. Galaad le preux, le pur, le parfait chevalier... qu'avait-il fait pour que cette jeune personne tombe d'amour pour lui? L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules d' Anna et dit d'une voix compatissante:

-Je vois très chère... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous cherchiez la paix. De tous les hommes de Camelot, vous avez choisi le plus inaccessible...

La jeune dame acquiesça doucement. Elle sentait ses larmes monter aux yeux mais elle les retint. Car elle savait que le moment n'était pas celui où elle devrait pleurer. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi son cœur ne battait plus que pour lui désormais...

Gauvain se proposa courtoisement de raccompagner la jeune femme dans ses appartements. Elle refusa poliment et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après midi, espérant bien le revoir aux festivités de la nuit à venir. Elle repris son chemin, les couloirs étaient toujours autant bondés, le passage presque impraticable et Anna du attendre quelques minutes avant de s'engouffrer dans ce piège mortel. Enfin, elle atteignit sa chambre.  
>Simple, voir même vétuste, les murs de pierres apportaient un sentiment de froideur dans ces lieux. Au fond, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, seul source de lumière, de chaleur et de bruit. Les crépitements résonnaient à travers la salle vide comme un écho, irrégulier, hypnotique. Les deux pièces adjacentes étaient réservées à la salle de toilette et à la chambre. Cette dernière comportait un simple lit double, une literie aux couleurs pâles, mélange de beige et blanc cassé. Plus loin, une commode de bois brun trônait comme seul éléments de couleur dans la pièce ou reposait un bouquet de fleur. Anna ne sut dire de quelle sorte il s'agissait. Elle entendit derrière elle la porte s'ouvrir. Une femme d'age mur se dirigea vers elle et lui proposa de commencer à se préparer. Sans rechigner, elle accepta. L'eau chaude du bain lui fit grand effet, elle en ressortit calme et légèrement revigorée. Elle passa une robe cendré et ambre, décolleté généreux pour les hommes du château. Elle se trouva bien, ni trop belle, ni trop simple. La servante s'affaira à coiffer ses boucles châtains dans un haut chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. Une petite parure au cou et elle en avait fini. Elle attendit calmement que son père vienne la chercher, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle saisit son bras qu'il lui avait offert et le suivit.<br>Dehors, peu d'invités étaient arrivés, il était encore tôt. Anna nota surtout la présence des chevaliers de la table ronde, reconnaissables entre mille avec leurs épées au ceinturon. Moins d'une dizaine d'entre eux étaient présent, elle remarqua immédiatement Sire Gauvain, attablé aux côtés des ses camarades. Ils discutaient de bon train en buvant le premier verre de la soirée et qui ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Elle pris congé de son père et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt afin de le saluer et part la même occasion le remercier de son écoute. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire lumineux et se leva pour l'accueillir. D'une voix forte il la présenta à ses camarades.

-Mes amis, que je vous présente Dame Anna, invitée elle et son père par Arthur!

D'un même rugissement, les hommes levèrent leur verre pour la saluer. Gauvain contourna la table et invita la jeune femme à s'assoir avec eux. Elle tenta de refuser, en vain, un chevalier la poussa avec un peu de rudesse sur un banc et posa devant elle une chope. Rougissant, elle la repoussa d'une main.

-Vous ne buvez rien ma Dame? S'enquit Gauvain.

-Non désolé, je ne bois pas d'alcool...

-Dites plutôt que vous voulez au plus vite quitter notre compagnie! Lacha durement un des chevaliers attablé à sa droite.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Anna devina sans peine qui était cet homme. Tout comme Gauvain, ses cheveux brun clair lui tombaient aux épaules. Mais la différence se notait avec les yeux. L'homme braquait sur elle deux prunelles bleu gris, un orage à eux seul. Il était beau, sans aucun doute, mais effrayant. Son nom sonna dans son esprit comme une décharge et elle sentit son corps frissonner.

-Mordred... grogna Gauvain, on ne parle pas ainsi à une jeune femme.

Celui ci n'en fut pas plus intéressé et détourna son regard en haussant les épaules, concentrant ses yeux sur sa chope pleine qu'il ingurgita d'une traite. Puis, comme si les paroles du chevalier avaient enfin eut écho, il replongea son regard sur Anna. Essuyant le liquide qui avait coulé sur son menton, il se releva et se rapprocha la jeune femme. Devinant qu'il allait entreprendre quelque chose, Gauvain se mis en garde et fit sursauter la dame. Mordred encadra alors violemment Anna de ses deux bras et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Je penses bien que vous préfériez rester avec les gens de votre rang. Que diriez vous que l'on se retrouve plus tard ma petite dame?

Le corps d' Anna ne lui obéissait plus. Face à cet homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Les yeux d'acier qui la fixaient lui donnaient la chair de poule.

-Mordred! Intervint Gauvain.

-Va voir ailleurs! Je ne te parles pas! Rugit le chevalier en se redressant.

-Pourtant tu devrais l'écouter.

Anna releva les yeux en entendant cette voix si familière. Elle quitta son siège et chercha du regard si elle n'hallucinait pas. Et non, son esprit n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie. La voix émanait bien de l'homme qu'elle espérait. Galaad, le parfait et le pur chevalier. Vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon brun retenu par son ceinturon où pendait son épée et chaussé de bottes noir, il avait la fière stature des chevaliers. Resplendissant, brillant même, auraient été les qualificatifs à utiliser pour le décrire. Ses cheveux châtains cuivrés tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules, encadrant son jeune visage à la peau halée. Ses pupilles vert-de-gris pouvaient paraître douce et amicale à quiconque le regardait droit dans les yeux. Pourtant, Anna pouvait y déceler une pointe de froideur propre au jeune homme, ce regard, elle l'avait déjà rencontré une fois auparavant. Il posa une main d'avertissement sur Mordred qui, bien qu'indifférant recula. Vexé, il s'éloigna du groupe et partit rejoindre d'autres chevaliers nouvellement arrivés. Gauvain, devinant aux yeux de la jeune femme que sa présence était de trop, bredouilla quelques mots et retourna avec les autres.

Suivant des yeux les deux chevaliers, Galaad reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Doucement, il saisit sa main et y posa un baiser. Avec grâce, il se releva et gratifia Anna d'un beau sourire.

-Dame Anna, je suis très heureux de vous revoir, soyez s'en sûr.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour à ces paroles lorsqu'elle repensa à la nuit où elle avait rencontré le parfait chevalier. La façon dont il était parti ne lui avait pas laissé la même impression. Elle abandonna ses réflexions lorsqu'il reprit.

-Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner? Demanda t-il en lui proposant sa main. Le roi ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Avec joie. Murmura t-elle.

Aucunes autres paroles ne furent échangées. Tous deux marchèrent à travers les invités de plus en plus nombreux. Beaucoup de personne saluaient Galaad, certains d'une accolade, d'autres par un simple sourire poli, respectueux. Elle mesura sa chance d'accompagner le chevalier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut être au premier rang pour apercevoir le roi et même le féliciter. La plupart des hommes de la table ronde étaient présent, avec une femme ou seul. L'un d'eux s'approcha du couple.

-Et bien Galaad, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir accompagné ce soir...

Anna cru un instant délirer lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui venait de parler. Les même cheveux et les même yeux que Galaad lui faisait face. Puis, à force, elle nota quelques différences. La taille entre autres, et puis, il semblait plus vieux, plus sage aussi. Elle compris pourquoi tant de ressemblance quand son chevalier reprit.

-Père...Je ne fais que tenir compagnie à la dame.

Lancelot. Le père de Galaad, personne ne pouvait en douter en les voyant tous les deux côte à côte. Celui ci acquiesça en silence et se re-concentra sur la fête.  
>Le roi arriva peu après, vêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements, sa couronne semblait briller à la lumière des feux allumé, Excalibur étincelait dans son fourreau. Arthur, à n'en pas douter, était fait pour être roi. Avec une éloquence confiante, le souverain entama un discours de remerciement à tous les invités qui avaient répondu présent. Il lança les festivités et dans un même cri, tous les chevaliers levèrent leurs verres à leur roi. Tous le monde se scinda en différents petits groupes, se dirigeant soit vers les tables, ou bien le lieu de danse, d'autres s'éloignaient discrètement pour se cacher des regards curieux sur quelques activités interdites aux yeux indiscrets.<br>Anna était subjuguée par l'ambiance présente, les rires, la joies, tout allait de bon train. Pourtant, au milieu de tout cela, elle se sentait seule. Galaad ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis un certain temps déjà et elle ignorait ses pensées. Elle tourna furtivement les yeux vers le jeune homme et ne pu s'empêcher de rosir en le voyant, si calme, le regard dans le vague, son verre proche de ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher. Sans le vouloir, le chevalier dégageait une telle envi de lui qu' Anna ne pu y résister plus longtemps. Des sueurs froides et des tremblements commençaient à prendre possession de son corps. Une vague de chaleur vint achever son état. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour s'épargner un tel supplice mais intrigué par sa soudaine pâleur, il l'arrêta.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma dame? Questionna t-il les yeux inquiets.

-Non... tout va bien, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée. Voyez vous Sire Galaad, mon père et moi même avons fait voyage toute le journée et par malheur, il semble que le sommeil perdu me rattrape. Comme c'est idiot vous ne trouvez pas?... Son mensonge lui semblait crédible, mais aurait-il effet sur le parfait chevalier?

Galaad n'était pas dupe, il voyait parfaitement la supercherie de la jeune femme, il sentait ce genre de chose facilement. Pourtant, il lui fit croire que ses mots avaient eut l'effet escompté et il se proposa pour la ramener dans ses quartiers. Avec un léger remord, elle accepta.  
>Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Et même si il se faisait tard, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Elle entendait encore à travers les épaisses cloison la musique et la joies des invités. Arrivé à destination, Galaad ouvrit avec politesse la porte. Mais Anna refusait de lâcher ce bras qu'elle tenait enfin à nouveau, bien que consciente de son action, elle se laissa aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant son refus d'avancer, il demanda:<p>

-Puis-je savoir la raison qui vous empêche d'avancer? Peut-être avait vous mal quelque part?

« Oh oui j'ai mal Galaad, mon cœur souffre... pourtant je ne peux te l'avouer... » pensa t-elle tristement. À regret, elle lâcha le chevalier et avança dans la pièce en silence. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, elle le stoppa, sa voix semblait plus un murmure.

-Pourriez vous rester un instant messire? Je voudrais éviter de rester trop seule... Cette dernière phrase était presque inaudible mais le jeune homme la compris.

D'un pas hésitant, il franchit le seuil et referma derrière lui. Sans retenu, Anna lui sauta au cou et commença à l'embrasser. Timidement au début puis se fit plus farouche. Et à son plus grand étonnement, Galaad ne la repoussa pas et y répondit... Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Alors qu'il commençait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta violemment et s'éloigna d'elle. Prise au dépourvu, elle tenta de se raccrocher à lui mais peine perdu, le chevalier avait retrouvé ses esprits qu'il avait égarés pendant un instant.

-Pourquoi! S'écria Anna frustrée. Pourquoi réponds tu à mes avances pour ensuite les repousser? Ne m'aimes tu pas un peu? Elle étouffa un sanglot et tomba au sol, abattu par le chagrin de ce nouvel échec.

Galaad n'avait pas répondu, peut-être trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme agenouillée par terre, triste comme les pierres, il ne put la laisser pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle, puis une fois à son niveau il saisit avec douceur son menton et releva son visage. Les yeux de Anna étaient embués de larmes et à cet instant, le cœur de Galaad eut un raté. En cet instant, il la trouva plus magnifique que n'importe quelles femmes qu'il avait pu rencontré, plus belle que tout ce qui lui avait était donné de voir. Les deux yeux noisettes laissaient encore couler des larmes, ses boucles brunes se collaient au visage et pourtant, elle lui semblait si douce et si fragile telle une fleur qu'il faille protéger. Le parfait chevalier la pris dans ses bras et caressa calmement le dos de la jeune femme pour la calmer comme on l'aurait fait d'un enfant. Elle répondit à l'étreinte et se laissa faire lorsque Galaad la souleva dans ses bras pour la mener jusqu'au lit. Elle sentit la douce texture des draps et la sensation moelleuse qu'ils donnaient. Le jeune chevalier allait repartir lorsque Anna saisit sa main et l'empêche une nouvelle fois de s'éclipser. Galaad ne la retira pas, il resserra les doigts sur ceux fragile de la jeune demoiselle. Elle le regardait comme une enfant qui aurait perdu son chemin et courait partout, demandant de l'aide, criant silencieusement que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Mais seul le silence répondait, et ce silence, s'était Galaad. Il savait ce que désirait Anna, il devinait pourquoi lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle perdait éloquence et moyen. Mais il ne pouvait lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait. Lui même voulait connaître ces plaisirs, mais une morale le retenait loin de ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. Doucement, il reposa la main de Anna et s'éloigna sans un mot comme il l'avait fait plusieurs mois avant. Il avait fermement décidé de ne pas se retourner, mais la voix plaintive qu'il entendit le fit regarder par dessus son épaule. La demoiselle s'était redressée sur elle même et laissait choir de nouveau ses larmes.

-Pourquoi Galaad, refuses tu de me voir? Pourquoi à chaque pas que je fais vers toi, tu en fais deux pour t'éloigner? Je te répugnes à ce point pour que tu ne veuilles pas rester en ma compagnie... murmura t-elle résigné.

-Il n'est pas question de toi, tu n'es pas la fautive. Répondit Galaad en lançant un sourire doux et rassurant, mais ce n'était qu'un masque pour cacher lui même ses plaintes. Je suis le seul à blâmer ici pour être aussi faible et idiot au point de blesser une femme comme toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui ne me mérite pas mais bien moi. Je suis bien impardonnable pour t'avoir ainsi fait pleurer mais je t'en pris Anna, dit moi pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi alors que c'est impossible? Par quel malheur ton cœur t'as t-il trahis?

Disant ces mots, Galaad vint s'assoir sur le lit de Anna. Les mains croisées sur les genoux, il attendit.

-Sais tu que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès notre première rencontre? Je ne vois pas cette souffrance comme un malheur ni même une trahison de mon cœur, je regrettes juste être la seule à souffrir de la sorte. Le chevalier voulu répondre, elle l'arrêta en posant le bout du doigt sur ses lèvres. Vois tu, lorsque tu es arrivés chez mon père en nous annonçant que tu étais là pour nous aider, je n'ai à aucun instant détournée mon regard de toi, de ton corps, de ton visage, j'ai écouté attentivement le son de ta voix chaque fois que tu parlais. Mes pensées étaient rivées sur toi et je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de me trouver seul avec toi. Et j'ai eu raison, mais en aucun cas j'en éprouve du regret. Il n'y en a pas car jamais tu n'as outrepassé tes droits, et pourtant, Dieu sais que j'aurais aimé... Je ne contrôle rien de ce que je ressens Galaad, je ne peux t'expliquer pourquoi toi...

Le jeune chevalier resta sans voix. Il ne pensait pas qu'après s'être vu une fois, Anna était tombée d'amour pour lui. Même lorsqu'il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable en venant un soir dans sa chambre, acceptant son invitation sans se douter qu'il perdrait quelques secondes le contrôle de sa raison, elle n'avait pas pu oublier le jeune homme, même après avoir vu la colère froide qui s'était échappé de ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait espéré cent fois qu'elle le déteste d'être parti comme un voleur. Mais jamais son cœur n'avait cessé de battre pour lui.  
>À ce moment, Galaad aurait tellement voulu lui rendre tout cet amour qu'elle avait sacrifié. Malheureusement, ses choix passé lui revenaient à chaque fois, jamais il ne pouvait les oublier. Les larmes de la jeune dame se remirent à couler sur ses joues rougit. Il saisit alors Anna et la serra dans ses bras, chuchotant d'une voix triste et suppliante, s'excusant:<p>

-Je suis si impardonnable... si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour que tu m'oublies. J'aurais été tellement plus heureux en te sachant me détester mais heureuse. Si tu savais Anna, je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu veux, je n'en ai pas la force. J..je ne peux pas te rendre cet amour que tu me portes... Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent de force, elle pleurait à chaude larmes sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Avec douceur, il resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer encore et encore, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour la voir arrêter de pleurer. Son cœur était lourd lorsqu'il s'obligea à la lâcher. Il détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard encore larmoyant de Anna. Il savait que si il la voyait ainsi, il céderait et tout serait fini.

-Galaad, ne part pas s'il te plais...Murmura la jeune femme épuisée de toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir en seulement quelques heures.

-Anna... Si je reste, je ne pourrais pas repartir... je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si je reste... répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. Je pourrais vraiment succomber et faire des choses regrettables pour nous deux... Nous...

Les lèvres de la jeune femme l'arrêtèrent, cela suffisait pour se faire comprendre du chevalier. Ce dernier voulu résister encore mais il était trop tard. Galaad avait réussi tant de fois à ne pas craquer face à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Anna mais il ne pouvait plus. Combien de fois avait-il voulu la revoir et finalement s'était vu remettre à plus tard son voyage? Chaque fois qu'il revoyait la nuit où il était parti de la chambre de la demoiselle, il se trouvait excuses sur excuses pour ne pas éprouver de regret. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus repousser ses sentiments. Même si il avait affirmé ne rien ressentir pour la jeune femme, il se savait d'ors et déjà amoureux fou. La seule personne à laquelle il essayait encore de mentir s'était à lui. Tous ses vœux, cette morale qui l'avait pendant si longtemps empêché de connaître le bonheur, il les oublia en l'instant et les transgressa. Que lui importait cela, il voulait aimer, se faire pardonner de tous les torts qu'il avait causé à la femme de sa vie, effacer le mal qu'il avait fait, il était près à tous pour ça.  
>Il embrassa alors la jeune femme avec passion qui sans attendre y répondit avec le même entrain. Voilà ce qu'elle avait attendue ces derniers mois qui enfin se réalisait. Elle cru au début rêver ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Galaad sur les siennes, lui qui avait entreprit de l'embrasser. Puis les baisers suivant lui confirmèrent la réalité. De même que les mots prononcés tel un chuchotement:<p>

-Je t'aime Anna, depuis notre première rencontre.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir sous la déclaration inattendu du chevalier, mais rien en ce monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Et Galaad continua ses avances, c'est avec douceur qu'il fit basculer la demoiselle sur le lit tout en continuant ses baisers, explorant les diverses parties de son visage et son cou. Elle tremblait, son corps réagissait aux caresses et elle sentit des picotements, ma foi agréable, dans le ventre. Elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment fut surprise des réactions de son cœur qui commença à s'emballer lorsque le jeune homme passa une main sur ses hanches et entamait une caresse qui descendait inévitablement le long de ses cuisses. Elle sentit que Galaad remontait sa belle robe pour toucher la peau de ses jambes et le contact produit la fit légèrement tressaillir. Les paumes du chevalier étaient brûlante sur sa chair.  
>« Que suis-je en train de faire? » Songea le chevalier en regardant la jeune femme que maintenant il dominait. Lentement il défit la robe et une fois loin d'eux, Galaad put admirer le corps de son amante, si beau à ses yeux qu'il lui semblait parfait. Avec la plus grande précaution dont il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais fait preuve, il approcha ses lèvres vers les seins tendus et les embrassa tendrement. Anna sursauta de nouveau au contact, elle lutta avec violence pour retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Mais ce fut vain lorsque la langue du chevalier toucha les pointes devenues ferme et entrepris de remonter jusqu'à son cou. Et lorsque Galaad saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce fut avec une passion brûlante, le baiser n'avait rien de comparable à ceux échangés avant. Ici, elle ressentait tout l'amour réprimé que le jeune chevalier avait pour elle et s'était efforcé de cacher. Alors que leurs langues valsaient toutes les deux, Anna, les lèvres toujours soudées à celle de Galaad s'essaya à lui enlever sa tunique. D'abord la ceinture tomba au sol bruyamment mais sans plus d'intérêt, puis les lacets du col y passèrent, et enfin, le jeune homme se retrouva torse nu, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui put admirer la musculature parfaite du chevalier. La peau basané semblait n'avoir jamais subit de dommage jusqu'à se qu'elle remarque la trace d'une cicatrice blanche au niveau de l'abdomen, pas bien grande mais qui avait du le faire souffrir en son temps. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, dessinant les contours plus clair qui se démarquaient sur cette peau parfaite.<p>

-Un vieil accident. Dit Galaad en répondant à la question muette que venait de poser Anna en faisant cela. N'y fait pas attention.

-Elle t'a fait beaucoup de mal? S'enquit-elle.

-Pendant des mois oui...

Comme pour le récompenser de cette épreuve, elle lui offrit un nouveau baiser que Galaad accepta sans hésiter. Enfin, le chevalier en vint à enlever le reste de ses vêtements et se retrouva sur la jeune femme, la couvrant de baiser sincères et aimants. Anna savait que bientôt, elle et lui ne seraient plus qu'un, qu'ils partageraient ensemble un lien puissant qu'elle espérait ne voir jamais se briser. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu et cette vision lui fit peur un instant, mais le sourire et les yeux doux de Galaad la rassurèrent. Lentement, il la prit, mais même avec la plus grande des douceurs, la douleur fut inévitable. La jeune femme se cambra pour espérer échapper à cette étreinte. Elle sentit une larme couler, la main de Galaad l'effacer, ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Puis vint le plaisir intense de l'amour. Unissant leurs souffles et leurs cœurs, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, vibrant du goût savoureux qu'elle leur offrait. Gémissant d'une seule voix, jouissant d'un même accord, ils n'étaient qu'un.

La nuit passa. Et le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs corps enlacés. Enfin, elle le cru un instant. L'esprit encore perdu dans la toile du sommeil, elle s'aperçut de la non présence du jeune chevalier à ses côtés. Prise d'une soudaine panique, la clarté des événements de la nuit passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, omettant de coiffer ses boucles, elle pris juste le temps de changer les vêtement de la veille. C'est en trottinant dans les couloirs du château, recherchant sans savoir où chercher qu'elle tomba avec la dernière des personnes qu'elle aurait aimé croiser, sire Mordred. Elle avait voulu passer sans se faire remarquer, longeant les murs la tête basse mais le chevalier lui saisit le bras et la tourna vers lui, un large sourire fendant son visage.

-Où donc allez vous ma Dame de si bon matin ? Vous êtes bien pressée.

-Je... Elle hésita un instant à révéler l'objet de ses recherches. Mais comment pouvez t-elle expliquer sa présence à cet heure ci le lendemain de l'anniversaire du roi et son empressement mal caché.  
>Il me faut retrouver quelqu'un... Avoua t-elle enfin.<p>

-Amant d'une nuit qui a disparu ma Dame ? Questionna Mordred avec amusement.

« Il ne croit pas si bien dire » pensa Anna, mais ça, elle se refusait de l'annoncer, surtout pas à lui.

-Non messire, j'avais rendez vous et malheureusement je me suis perdue, je n'arrive pas à me retrouver ici... Peut-être l'avez vous vu ?

-Qui donc ? S'étonna Mordred.

-La personne avec qui j'avais rendez vous...

-Comment voulez vous que je vous réponde sans avoir son nom... Se moqua le chevalier. Fort bien, qui est-il ?

-Messire Galaad.

Pendant un instant, elle cru voir passer la surprise dans les yeux de Mordred, qui la minute d'après reprirent leur air moqueur. Il répondit avec un ton que Anna aurait aimé ne pas entendre.

-Êtes vous sur ma Dame, d'avoir rendez vous avec lui ?

-Vous l'avez vu ? S'enquit-elle.

-Effectivement, il me semble l'avoir vu du côté des écuries, ses affaires avec lui. Il semblait près à partir.

-L'avez vous vu quitter le château ? S'écria Anna mortifiée.

-Je ne sais pas ma Dame, les affaires de Galaad m'importe peu...

Anna n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et disparut dans les couloirs en direction de la cour, courant follement, évitant les quelques personnes présentes. Elle ne ralentit qu'une fois en vu de l'écurie et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le seuil passé. Mais la seule personne qu'elle vit fut Gauvain, semblant l'attendre, adossé à un box. Au vu de son air renfrogné et de l'absence du parfait chevalier, Anna perdit tout espoir. Elle s'approcha tremblante de l'homme.

-Avez vous vu messire Galaad ?

-Oui... Soupira t-il.

-Et... commença t-elle.

-Il est partit ma Dame, je suis navré. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais quand je l'ai vu plus tôt ce matin, il me semblait complètement perdu. Quand je suis allé le voir pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas il m'a affirmer avoir besoin de se « retrouver », ce sont les mots qu'il a utilisé. Je n'ai pas compris leur sens... Il m'a cependant dit que vous ma Dame, vous comprendriez le sens de ceux ci et du pourquoi il avait eut besoin de partir. Puis-ce t-il avoir raison dame Anna...

Oui... Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il avait choisit de partir. Cette nuit, bien que merveilleuse, n'avait été pour lui qu'un appel aux vices et aux pêchés. Les larmes coulèrent, elle ne les arrêta pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle les laissa tomber et se perdre, tout comme elle. Elle ne vit pas Gauvain partir, la laissant seule parmi les chevaux. Faiblement, elle murmura comme à elle même, s'adressant pourtant à l'homme de son cœur disparut à jamais.

-Je comprend ton départ... et te promet comme à Dieu que plus jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit pour détourner ton cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnez moi vos avis.<strong>


End file.
